


A Night in the Common Room

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hufflepuff Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice-of-life of Tonks's school days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Hufflepuff common room" challenge at Hogwarts is Home.

Tonks sat curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs in the common room, trying her best not to fall asleep over the potions text in her lap. The fire was so very warm, and the potions text so very dull. She had finally begun to enjoy potions in this last year, the way that the ingredients came together, but the textbook's explanation of potions theory was dead dry.

She slammed the book shut; there was no way she could manage this now. Just because it was OWLs year, she thought, was no reason that she couldn't relax a _little_ bit. She tucked the book into her bag, and then turned around in the chair to spy on a few first years playing Gobstones behind her. "May I join?" she asked them. The first years startled, and then one of them scooted over with a shy smile. Tonks vaulted over the back of the chair and took the seat.


End file.
